10 Parfums sur James et Lily
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: Recueil de 10 OS sur James et Lily complètement différents suite à un défi. Chaque OS correspond à un thème indiqué dans le titre.
1. Rêves Impossibles

Voici un recueil de 10 one-shot sur James et Lily suite à un défi sur un forum (FFW - Si vous voulez le lien, suffit de demander !). Chaque one-shot correcpond à un thème indiqué dans le titre. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

**Rêves impossibles**

« Lily tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

La dénommée Lily soupira, exaspérée. Elle n'en pouvait plus de Potter et de ces trente-six demandes par jour. Elle se leva et commença à rassembler ses affaires tout en répondant à son interlocuteur.

« Potter, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Non, niet, nada, nein ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Mais quand est-ce qu'il daignera enfin la laisser tranquille à la fin ? Il était vraiment têtue. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il lui courrait après et cela faisait deux qu'elle lui répondait négativement. Mais il ne désespérait pas apparemment ! Mais Lily était elle aussi têtue.

Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle fit un signe de la main à son amie Karen et monta directement dans son dortoir. Elle s'affala sur son lit, épuisée. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Karen.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est à cause de lui ?

- Grâce à mon troisième œil… »

Lily lui lança un regard en coin signifiant « c'est cela oui et moi j'ai un don au Quidditch ».

« Bon ok, en fait c'est parce que je viens de le voir monter directement dans son dortoir et en général, quand il agit ainsi, c'est parce qu'il vient de se faire jeter par toi. C'est drôle parce que vous agissez de la même manière quand… »

Le regard noir de son amie fit taire Karen.

« Alors ? reprit-elle.

- Il m'énerve !

- Je pense que je le savais depuis le temps. » remarqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Elle reçut un autre regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible !

- Je ne suis pas susceptible ! répliqua Lily.

- Mais oui…

- Roh ! Tu m'énerves toi aussi ! Bonne nuit ! lança-t-elle en fermant les rideaux de son baldaquin.

- Fait de beaux rêves avec James ! »

Elle reçut un grognement en guise de réponse. Karen eut un petit rire.

« Tu rêves peut-être que Potter te laisse tranquille, mais c'est impossible… » murmura-t-elle à Lily.

* * *

« Potter, combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Non, niet, nada, nein ! Je dois te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? » 

James soupira. Lily lui avait encore dit non. Il la regarda sortir de la bibliothèque. « Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle » pensa-t-il. Quand allait-elle donc changer d'avis ? Que devait-il faire pour ? Il en avait marre de se faire jeter par la fille qu'il aimait. Il sortit donc à son tour, le moral à zéro. Il se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor et entra dans la salle commune. Sans un regard pour ses amis assis dans un coin de la salle, il monta directement dans son dortoir. Il s'affala dans son lit, désespéré. Il fixa le plafond, comme tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Et comme tous les soirs, il voyait le visage de Lily encadré par ses cheveux flamboyants et ses yeux émeraudes. Il eut un pâle sourire face à cette illusion. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait d'elle. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de la prendre dans ses bras. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de l'embrasser. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait d'une vie avec elle. Toutes les nuis, il rêvait de rêves impossibles.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, rejoignant le pays où ses rêves devenaient réalité.


	2. Ces petits gestes

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, voici le second OS. Je l'aime pas trop celui-là. Je le trouve un peu trop "plat". C'est pour ça que je m'engage à poster le prochain dans une semaine jour pour jour. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si vous n'aimez pas.

**Ces petits gestes**

Le bruit du réveil strident. Un grognement à peine perceptible. C'était ainsi que commençait chaque matinée dans la vie de Lily. Elle continua a paresser dans son lit alors qu'une main lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard. Plus de main sur ses cheveux. Elle soupira et se décida à se lever. Elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit devant elle, son mari, un plateau à la main. Il souriait, les yeux pétillants.

« James ! s'écria-t-elle, surprise. Tu as préparer le petit déjeuner ? »

En guise de réponse, James posa le plateau sur les genoux de sa bien-aimée et s'assit à côté d'elle. Lily déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier. Elle commença à manger sous les yeux tendres de son mari. Ce dernier se leva à grand regret. Il embrassa sa femme avant de partir au travail. Lily soupira et continua à manger.

Quant elle eut fini, elle posa le plateau sur sa table et de nuit et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle s'avança vers le lavabo. Le miroir en face d'elle était encore recouvert d'un peu de buée qui s'estompait petit à petit. Sur le coin en haut à droite était dessiné un petit cœur.

« James est passé par-là. » murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se brossa les dents, pris sa douche et s'habilla. Une fois prête pour aller travailler, elle descendit, rangea en vitesse le plateau et pris son manteau. Elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle vit épinglé dessus un morceau de parchemin.

_Passe une bonne journée ! __Je t'aime, __James_

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » répondit-elle dans le vide.

Elle sortit de la maison et se rendit à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Sa matinée fut identique à toutes les autres. Elle dut aussi bien s'occuper d'un homme brûlé par le dragon qu'il élevait en cachette que d'une femme s'étant fait attaquée par un nid de doxys.

Lorsque midi sonna, son supérieur l'autorisa à prendre sa pose déjeuner. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et trouva son mari à l'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Je n'arrive pas à passer une matinée loin de ma femme, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant. Allez, viens ! Je t'emmène déjeuner ! »

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dehors. Elle le suivit, le sourire aux lèvres. James la surprendra toujours.

« Tu as passé une bonne matinée ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Comme d'habitude. Toujours des patients aux cas plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Et toi ?

- La paperasse habituelle. Il faut dire que c'est assez calme en ce moment. On n'est pas beaucoup demandé. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ça me permet de passer plus de temps avec ma femme.

- Justement, cela m'inquiète un peu…

- Shhh ! N'en parlons pas. Je veux profiter de cette petite heure qui nous est offerte pour la passer avec toi. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Lily décida alors de se laisser aller pendant un moment et d'oublier la situation politique actuelle. Elle lui rendit son sourire et continua de marcher en direction du restaurant.

Le déjeuner passa à une vitesse folle si bien qu'à peine Lily s'était-elle installée à une table qu'elle se retrouva déjà à Ste Mangouste à s'occuper d'un enfant de 8 ans tombé de son balais. Elle consacra l'après-midi à soigner d'autres patients.

Ce fut avec grand plaisir qu'elle rentra chez elle, fatiguée mais heureuse de voir cette longue journée s'achever. La maison était vide. Elle déposa ses affaires et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle alluma la radio afin d'écouter un peu de musique et chercha quelque chose à grignoter. Elle dégotta une tablette de chocolat et commença à la manger tout en chantonnant.

« Alors comme ça on dévore le chocolat sans moi ? » demanda une voix faussement en colère.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus.

« James ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu entré ! Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?

- Tut, tut, tut. N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, dévoreuse de chocolat ! Ton châtiment sera à la hauteur de ton crime ! »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle fut soulevée par son mari qui la porta jusqu'au salon. Il la déposa sur le canapé et se jeta sur elle pour la chatouiller partout. Elle riait à en perdre haleine. Lui aussi riait. C'était un moment de bonheur parfait pour Lily. Bonheur qui s'interrompu peu après pour laisser place à un autre. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé, Lily dans les bras de James. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lily se lève.

« Où vas-tu ? lui demanda son mari.

- Préparer le dîner ! Je meurs de faim ! » répondit-elle.

Son estomac gargouilla en signe d'approbation.

« Laisse ! Je m'en occupe ! proposa-t-il.

- Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas retrouver la maison à moitié brûlée ! » répliqua-t-elle.

James commença à bouder alors que Lily éclatait d'un rire cristallin en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il la rejoignit bien vite avec la ferme intention de l'aider.

« Non, James ! N'ajoute pas de sucre ! s'écria Lily.

- Mais j'ajoute pas de sucre ! C'est du sel !

- Non, le sel, c'est l'autre boîte ! Goûte tu verras !

- Ah oui… tu as raison.

- Oui et maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette cuisine si tu veux avoir quelque chose de mangeable à dîner ! »

Penaud, il obéit à sa femme et alla s'occuper jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Plus tard, Lily était dans sa chambre, dans les bras de son mari qui l'enlaçait tendrement. Ses mains lui caressaient les cheveux. Elle sentait bien ici. Elle pourrait passer toute sa vie avec James ainsi.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle sourit et s'endormit en se disant que tous ces petits gestes, toutes ces petites surprises, tous ces moment complices faisaient qu'elle l'aime de plus en plus au fil des jours.


	3. La façon dont tu me regardes

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà l'OS promis dans les temps ! Celui-là est moins plat et je le préfère au précédent. Je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire ! Bon il est assez court, ok tellement court que c'est plus un drabble qu'un one-shot c'est pour ça que je m'engage (encore une fois) à poster le prochain OSdans une semaine jour pour jour! Bonne lecture !

**La façon dont tu me regardes**

Lily soupira pour la énième fois. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle essayait lire son livre, mais impossible de se concentrer. Potter n'arrêtait pas de la regarder et ça en devenait gênant. Ce n'est pas le fait de la regarder qui la dérangeait – elle en avait l'habitude depuis toutes ces années – mais plutôt la _façon_ dont il l'observait. Il avait une drôle de lueur indéchiffrable dans ses yeux et Lily n'aimait pas ça.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois et ferma son livre. Elle leva les yeux vers l'empêcheur de lire tranquillement et croisa son regard. Une furieuse envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche lui prit. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la salle commune déserte à cette heure-ci. Il fut surpris de la voir approcher. Elle s'apprêta à s'asseoir à ses côtés et commencer à faire des choses pas très catholiques lorsqu'elle reprit soudainement ses esprits. Elle modifia sa trajectoire et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles, laissant derrière-elle un James abasourdis.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades puis se laissa glisser contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer.

Mais pourquoi donc Potter lui avait fait cet effet-là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et cela la mettait en rogne. Elle détestait ne pas connaître le pourquoi du comment.

Elle se leva et alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle ne l'avouerai jamais, mais la façon dont il la regardait lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Maudit sois-tu, James Potter » murmura-t-elle en regardant son reflet.


	4. Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici comme promis cet OS à l'heure ! Celuii-là, j'en suis assez satisfaite donc cette fois, je ne vous fait pas de promesse pour le prochain ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !

**Petite introduction pour mettre en place la situation :** _Sirius, Remus, Peter et les amies de Lily ont « invité » cette dernière et James à jouer à action ou vérité. Après bonne heure, James et Lily ont eu le même gage : passer deux heures ensemble pendant lesquelles, chacun pose toutes les questions qu'il désire à l'autre qui est obligé de répondre honnêtement. /i>_ (pas terrible comme intro, je dois bien l'avouer)

**Aussi longtemps que tu es avec moi**

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, consumant lentement les bûches qui venait d'être ajoutées par un elfe de maison. La salle commune des Gryffondor était quasi-déserte. Seuls deux individus assis devant le feu l'occupaient. Ces deux élèves discutaient joyeusement. L'une des deux personnes se passa la main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille à ses côtés soupira d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily ?

- Non rien, laisse tomber, répondit-elle. J'aurai une autre question à te poser. Enfin, plusieurs en fait, ajouta-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Vas-y ! Je t'écoute ! Tu peux me poser autant de question que tu veux : je suis à ta disposition pour les… (il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre) quinze minutes à venir !

- Très bien ! Alors James, qu'aimerais-tu faire plus tard ?

- Auror ! Je serai le meilleur Auror d'Angleterre et je ferai mordre la poussière à Voldemort ! »

Il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui parcouru Lily. Celle-ci enchaîna aussitôt par une autre question pour qu'il ne remarque pas son léger trouble.

« Combien d'enfants aimerais-tu avoir ?

- Je dirai sept ! Comme ça je pourrai faire toute une équipe de Quidditch que j'entraînerai ! Ou plutôt, quatorze ! Oui quatorze c'est mieux… ça fera deux équipe de Quidditch ou une équipe avec sept remplaçants. Je vois ça d'ici. On gagnera la coupe du monde ! »

Lily le regardait avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

« Ok, reprit-elle après s'être calmée. Et tu les appelleras comment tes quatorze enfants ? »

Elle repartit dans son fou rire. James n'y fit pas attention et répondit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« Alors, j'aurais sept filles et sept garçons : ça sera un défi de plus à organiser ! Match filles contre garçons ! Donc les filles, je les appellerai Audrey, Melissa, Melusine, Claire, Isabella, Jane et Cornelia. Et les garçons, ça sera Kevin, William, Edward, Sean, Tom, Patrick et Brad. Quoique Brad, je n'aime pas trop… mais je trouve pas d'autre prénom. Je verrai ça avec ma femme…

- En parlant de ta femme, je la plains, la pauvre ! Quatorze enfants ! Neuf mois chacun dans son ventre ! Elle va passer cent vingt-six mois enceinte ! Elle va être grosse comme pas possible !

- Elle sera toujours belle à mes yeux. Et puis, on ne t'a jamais dit que rien n'était plus beau qu'une femme enceinte ? »

Lily fit une petite moue dubitative, pas convaincue pour un sou.

« Puisqu'on parle de ta femme, tu as une idée de qui ça pourrait être ? »

Le visage de James devint plus écarlate que le velours du canapé sur lequel il était assis. Heureusement pour lui, une sonnerie retentit.

« Je crois que c'est à mon tour de poser les questions !

- Une heure en ta compagnie passe beaucoup plus vite que je ne me l'imaginais !

- Oui, surtout quand le premier quart d'heure n'est que disputes. »

Lily rougit de honte.

« Désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

- C'est oublié ! Je ne veux pas perdre de temps, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

- Le bleu très foncé.

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférées ?

- Les pétunias ! C'est très amusant de les écraser. Non, plus sérieusement, le lila. J'adore l'odeur et la couleur du lila. Tout le monde m'associe au lys à cause mon prénom. C'est pas que je n'aime pas les lys, au contraire ils sentent bons et sont le symbole de la pureté, mais ma fleur préférée est sans conteste le lila.»

James se sentit visé par cette remarque mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il reprit son interrogatoire.

«Quel prénom me conseillerais-tu à la place de Brad s'il devait être ton fils ?

- Harry, répondit-elle en riant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je ne savais pas encore que j'étais une sorcière, mes parents m'avaient offert un livre dont je ne me rappelle plus le titre. C'était l'histoire d'un petit orphelin nommé Harry. Il a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'il avait un an et depuis, il est obligé de vivre chez son oncle et sa tante qui le maltraitent. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu aller plus loin dans ma lecture. Ma sœur m'a arraché le livre des mains et l'a déchiré pour je ne sais quelle raison. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promise que lorsque j'aurais un fils, je l'appellerai Harry et je lui donnerai tout l'amour possible en souvenir de ce Harry qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents.

- Je suis sur que tu feras une très bonne mère pour ce petit Harry et qu'il grandira entouré d'amour.

- Merci, fit-elle en rougissant. Tu sais, je ne pensais jamais dire ça de toute ma vie mais, je dois penser à remercier toute la troupe pour ce gage. Grâce à eux, j'ai appris à te connaître et je dois bien avouer que tu n'es pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais.

- Et comment est-ce que tu m'imaginais ? »

Mais James fut interrompu par le bruit d'un orage. Lily frissonna et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle tremblait de peur et cachait son visage dans son cou. Il passa ses mains autour d'elle pour la rassurer.

« Lily, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, tu as peur des orages ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Aussi longtemps que je serai avec toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Je te le promets. »

Elle sembla se détendre mais resta dans les bras de James. Elle ne voulait pas s'en détacher. Elle se sentait bien. Elle n'entendait plus l'orage malgré sa proximité.

Ils restèrent ainsi ils ne savaient combien de temps, mais cela importait peu. Il était aux anges, elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle s'endormit sous les yeux bienveillants de James.


	5. Cadeaux

**Cadeaux**

« C'est pas vrai ! POTTER ! »

La voix mélodieuse de Lily Evans retentit dans toute la tour de Gryffondor réveillant en sursaut tous les élèves de la première à la septième année. Un soupir unanime se fit entendre dans tous les dortoirs. Même en ce 14 février, jour de la St valentin, la préfète de Gryffondor avait toujours de la voix et ne se lassait pas de le faire savoir à tous, notamment à James Potter, la principale cause de ce réveil matinal.

En effet, comme tous les ans, il avait envoyé un cadeau à sa bien aimée pour lui prouver son amour éternel. Et comme tous les ans, Lily piquait une crise et lui envoyait ses quatre vérités en pleine figure.

Cette année ne fit pas exception à la règle. Lily descendit quatre à quatre l 'escalier menant au dortoir des filles et monta à la même vitesse celui menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir des sixième année comme une furie, sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« POTTER ! » hurla-t-elle, furieuse.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez sur le-dit Potter torse nu. Elle devint écarlate.

_Comment peut-il dormir torse nu en hiver ?_ pensa-t-elle._ Oh Merlin qu'il est craquant !_

Elle s'administra une gifle mentalement. Depuis quand trouvait-elle Potter craquant ? Cela devait être à cause de cette fichu St Valentin et de toute l'ambiance qu'avait crée cette fête dans l'école.

Elle secoua la tête et se rappela le pourquoi de sa venue ici tout en essayant d'oublier la vue du torse de son ennemi qui la narguait juste sous ses yeux.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Lily ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pour toi c'est Evans, ok ? Quant à ce que je fais ici, c'est pour te demander ce que c'est que CA ? »

Elle lui montra le bouquet de roses rouges qu'elle avait à la main ainsi que l'écrin de velours rouge qu'elle tenait dans l'autre main.

« Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Lily ! Tu me déçois !

- Evans, c'est Evans ! grogna-t-elle.

- Alors, ça ce sont des roses rouges et cet écrin contient un très beau bracelet, lui expliqua-t-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Lily.

- Je sais très bien ce que c'est, Potter !

- Alors, éclaire-moi sur la raison de ta visite, parce que là, honnêtement, je ne vois pas. A part pour me remercier…

- Te remercier ? Laisse-moi rire !

- Roh ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est là pour répondre à ta déclaration, Jamesie ? » lança une voix moqueuse.

Black ! Elle l'avait oublié lui et ses deux autres acolytes. Tous trois étaient assis sur leurs lits respectifs et regardaient la scène depuis tout à l'heure, sans un mot.

« Ferme-là Black, tu saoules ! claqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche d'où perçait la colère. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu t'obstines à m'offrir ça ?

- Tu ne le sais toujours pas depuis le temps que je te le répète ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait à être aussi calme !

« Si c'est pour professer ton amour éternel envers moi, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! »

Elle lui lança le bouquet de rose à la figure ainsi que l'écrin contenant le bracelet avant de sortir du dortoir, plus furieuse que jamais. James Potter et ses cadeaux lui tapait sur les nerfs. Quand allait-elle enfin passer une St Valentin tranquille ?

« Il ne renoncera donc jamais ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.


	6. Chocolat

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous ! Avant de vous laisser lire ce 6ème Parfum, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura aucune mise à jour pour _aucune de mes fics _dans les 10 semaines à venir, c'est à dire pendant juillet et août car je pars en vacances et que je n'aurais aucun ordinateur à ma disposition. J'en suis désolée mais je vous promet le prochain OS pour début septembre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, même petite, ça fait toujours plaisir.

**Dédicace :** Cet OS est dédié à (tatie lol) Lily qui se reconnaîtra et qui sait très bien pourquoi.

**Chocolat**

Son cœur s'était brisé une nouvelle fois. La combientième ? La vingtième ? La cinquantième ? Ou peut-être était-ce la centième ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait arrêté de compter après la dixième. Le pire était que c'était toujours _Elle_ la responsable.

Il soupira et s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruit. Il chatouilla la poire et un passage apparu devant lui. Il entra dedans et se retrouva dans les cuisines. Une odeur de chocolat flottait dans l'air. Il inspira longuement cet arôme. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Une petite créature aux oreilles pointues et aux grands yeux s'avança vers lui avant de s'incliner.

« Vous désirez, Mr Potter ? Zinky est là pour vous servir, fit le petit elfe de sa petite voix aiguë.

- Comme d'habitude Zinky.

- Tout de suite Mr Potter. Zinky va s'y mettre dès maintenant. Si vous voulez bien patienter James Potter, Monsieur.

- Merci beaucoup Zinky. »

James décida de s'asseoir sur une chaise toute proche. Son ventre et son moral réclamaient leur dû. Fort heureusement, Zinky était un cuisinier hors pair et doté d'une rapidité étonnante. Si bien que bientôt, James se retrouva attablé, une petite cuillère à la main, devant un immense fondant au chocolat pouvant apaiser la faim de dix personnes au moins.

Il était en train de se demander de quel côté entamer le gâteau lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. James sursauta et se retourna, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse plausible. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas un professeur qui venait d'entrer. Pire. C'était _Elle_. Que faisait-_Elle_ là ? C'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir et voilà qu'_Elle_ débarquait sans aucune raison apparente.

Zinky se dirigea en vitesse vers _Elle_ et fit une révérence avant de prendre la parole.

« Vous désirez quelque chose Miss Evans ? demanda-t-il, ravi d'avoir du travail.

- Oui, j'aimerai savoir ce que Potter fait ici ! répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fais ici, Evans ! »

Sentant la tension monter entre les deux adolescents, Zinky s'éclipsa discrètement.

« Cela ne te regarde pas Potter ! Tu… »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Je suis pas d'humeur à me disputer avec toi Potter alors ne commence pas, s'il te plaît ! »

Il soupira. De toute façon, lui non plus n'avait pas le cœur à cela.

« Hum… reprit-elle. Ce... ce gâteau a été fait par Zinky, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je… mhm… non rien. Laisse tomber. »

Elle s'assit au bout de la table et laissa son regard se promener un peu partout dans la salle. James remarqua ses fréquents coups d'œil plein d'envie envers le fondant au chocolat. Il s'apprêta à le manger, rien que pour la narguer, mais une petite voix au fond de lui, lui souffla qu'il n'aimerait pas qu'on le nargue ainsi, surtout avec un pareil gâteau. Il soupira avant de lui proposer d'une voix pas très enjouée :

« Tu en veux un peu ? J'ai beau avoir une faim de loup, je ne pense pas pouvoir tout manger. »

Voyant son hésitation apparente, il ajouta avec un sourire :

« Allez ! Je ne vais pas te mordre ! »

Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'assit face à lui, sans oublier de se doter d'une petite cuillère auparavant.

Ils commencèrent, chacun de leur côté, à manger le fondant au chocolat préparé par les soins de Zinky. Une atmosphère gênée s'était installée. Ils n'osèrent échanger aucun mot.

Malgré la présence dérangeante de Lily, James réussit à se détendre grâce à l'effet que le chocolat avait sur lui. Il n'y avait que cette denrée capable d'apaiser tous ses maux et de le rendre joyeux.

« Zinky fait les meilleurs fondants au chocolat du monde ! s'écria-t-il soudainement.

- Tout à fait d'accord ! Même ceux de ma mère ne font pas le poids ! renchérit-elle.

- Dire que dans quelques mois, je ne vais plus pouvoir en manger… remarqua tristement James.

- Oui… c'est déjà la fin de nos études. Ces sept années à Poudlard passent à une vitesse affolante. Je me revois encore en première année, m'émerveillant devant le plafond de la Grande Salle… cela me semble tellement loin maintenant… »

Un silence nostalgique s'installa, laissant chacun ressasser ses propres souvenirs.

« Toujours, depuis ma plus tendre enfance, lorsque tout allait mal, il y avait toujours du chocolat pour me réconforter. Que ce soit à la mort de mon chien, un brave labrador de couleur foncée ou lors de ma première chute d'un balais, une part de gâteau chocolaté faite maison par ma mère m'attendait bien sagement. Maintenant, quand je vais mal, c'est ici que je viens. Zinky se fait un plaisir de me préparer un bon fondant au chocolat. Cela me remet tout de suite d'aplomb. »

James ne savait pourquoi il avait dit tout cela à Lily. Il avait ressenti une irrésistible envie de lui raconter cela. Mais pourquoi à elle, celle qui le faisait souffrir ? Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, une petite parcelle continuait d'espérer. Cette petite pointe d'espoir, c'était elle qui le poussait à changer pour elle. C'était elle qui le poussait à persévérer. C'était elle qui était sûre qu'un jour, Lily Evans deviendra Lily Potter.

« Euh… ça veut dire que… mmhm… , tenta Lily.

- Que je n'allais pas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Perspicace. Je vois que ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es une Miss Je-Sais-Tout !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Essaye toujours ! »

Un morceau de fondant au chocolat vient s'écraser sur la figure de James. Ce dernier, surpris, mit un certain temps à réagir. Temps qui fut utilisé à bon escient par Lily qui en profita pour lui lancer à nouveau du chocolat. Comprenant enfin d'où provenaient ces attaques chocolatés, James fit abstraction de ses principes et se mit à la poursuite de Lily, une part de gâteau à la main. C'est ainsi que débuta une bataille de chocolat mêlée d'éclats de rire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James réussit à attraper Lily et l'immobilisa à terre avant de se mettre à la chatouiller au niveau des hanches. Elle riait à en perdre haleine tandis que lui ressentait une joie immense naître en lui. Combien de fois avait-il rêver d'une scène semblable ? Des milliers de fois par jours, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, un de ses rêves devenait réalité.

« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle entre deux rires.

- C'est bien parce que je suis une âme charitable, dit-il d'une voix pompeuse.

- C'est cela, oui ! railla-t-elle. Merci, Monseigneur Potter.

- Attention Miss Evans, votre impertinence vous coûtera cher ! la prévint-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Merlin ! J'ai peur ! fit-elle sans aucune once de crainte dans la voix. Qu'allez-vous me faire ? Me torturer ? »

Dans ses yeux pétillants de malice étincelait une lueur de défi. Jamais James ne l'avait vue ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des mèches recouvraient une partie de son visage. Ses joues étaient rosies par la course poursuite qu'ils venaient d'effectuer. Le regard de James s'attarda sur ses lèvres recouvertes de chocolat. Il se pencha légèrement jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus séparées que par quelques ridicules centimètres. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas endurer. » murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et d'attraper ses lèvres.

James se sentit défaillir. Un feu de joie explosa à l'intérieur de lui. Il embrassait enfin Lily Evans. Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient douces, comme il se l'était imaginé. Il passa sa langue dessus pour enlever le chocolat qui se trouvait sur sa bouche puis se retira lentement. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Lily. Son regard était indéchiffrable. Il se releva et la libéra de son emprise. Puis il sortit des cuisines sans un mot. Avant d'avoir atteint la sortie, il l'entendit murmurer :

« Douce torture… »


	7. Musique

**Note de l'auteur :** Surpise ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien le 7ème Parfum que vous avez là bien avant septembre ! Oui, j'ai dit que je n'aurais pas accès à un ordi pour écrire pendant 10 semaines mais j'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai écrit cet OS avant de partir pour vous le donner pendant l'été pour pas trop vous faire attendre. Par contre, je vous préviens, il est très euh _bizarre_. Ah ! Et puis, j'ai inséré une chanson extraite de _La Belle et la Bête_ qui s'appelle _Histoire Eternelle_ à cause d'une soudaine envie, ce qui rend cet OS encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'est déjà ! Bref, bonne lecture et à bientôt !

**Musique**

« Hey Evans ! Ca te dirais une petite danse avec moi ? »

Tant de demandes, plus pathétiques les unes que les autres…

« Allez viens danser avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard, Evans ! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le mot romantique ait un sens à ses yeux.

« Lily, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

¤

« Non Potter, je tiens à revoir mes pieds sains et saufs. »

Tant de réponses négatives plus agressives les unes que les autres…

« Fous-moi la paix, Potter ! Jamais je ne danserai ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde avec toi même pour tout l'or du monde ! »

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, l'amour apparaisse devant ses yeux.

« Avec plaisir, Mr Potter. »

¤

Tant de danses qui auraient pu être partagées…

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'une d'entre elles scelle leur destin.

¤

L'espace d'une chanson, le temps d'une évasion, plus rien ne compte sauf le moment présent. La haine passée n'est plus. La mort future n'est pas encore. Seul l'amour présent est là, réunissant deux ennemis tourbillonnants au rythme de la musique.

¤

_Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais,  
De deux inconnus, qu'un geste imprévu, rapproche en secret...  
Et soudain se pose, sur leurs cœurs en fête,  
Un papillon rose, un rien pas grand chose, une fleur offerte... _

Rien ne se ressemble, rien n'est plus pareil,  
Mais... comment savoir la peur envolée que l'on sait tromper...

Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané,  
C'est vrai c'est étrange, de voir comme on change, sans même y penser...

Tout comme les étoiles, s'éteignent en cachette,  
L'Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête.

L' Histoire Eternelle, touche de son aile,  
La Belle et la Bête...

¤

Mélodie entraînante, donnant vie à un moment de bonheur qu'un doux baiser scelle à jamais. Une page achevée se tourne laissant place à la dernière feuille blanche…


	8. Entre les deux mon coeur balance

**Note de l'auteur :** Et oui ! Encore un nouveau parfum ! Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre. Bonne lecture et à septembre !

**Entre les deux mon cœur balance**

Poudlard. C'était donc ce grand château dont on pouvait distinguer les tours dans la nuit noire. C'était magnifique. Jamais Lily n'aurait pu imaginé un plus bel endroit où étudier la magie pendant sept ans. Elle était émerveillée devant la grandeur et la beauté du bâtiment. Elle croyait rêver. Elle, sur une barque, naviguant sur un sombre lac, à la suite d'un homme incroyablement grand – peut-être était-il un géant ? – en route vers une école de sorcellerie au beau milieu de la plaine écossaise. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sûrement pas elle, Lily Evans, onze ans venant tout droit de Plymouth.

Elle fut sortie de sa contemplation lorsque la barque atteignit la rive du lac. Elle descendit doucement et suivit Hagrid « le géant » jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Il frappa trois coups et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une femme à l'allure sévère.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne où vous passerez toute votre scolarité, annonça-t-elle d'une voix forte pour bien se faire entendre. Poudlard comporte quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Tout cela, Lily le savait déjà. Elle avait déjà lu une bonne dizaine de fois _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ qu'elle connaissait presque par cœur. Mais elle écouta tout de même avec une attention particulière la suite du discours de la femme contrairement aux deux garçons qui chahutaient près d'elle.

A la fin du discours, la femme, le professeur McGonagall comme elle venait de l'apprendre, mena tous les nouveaux élèves dans une petite pièce. Puis elle sortit tout en expliquant qu'elle reviendrait dans quelques minutes.

Autour de Lily, tout le monde parlait avec excitation de la répartition qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Elle espérait juste aller à Serdaigle ou à Gryffondor. D'après elle, c'était celles qui lui correspondaient le mieux mais elle hésitait entre les deux. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui en décidait…

A ses côtés, un garçon s'approcha d'elle et se présenta avec un grand sourire :

« Salut ! Moi, je m'appelle James, James Potter.

- Moi c'est Lily Evans.

- Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? Moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Gryffondor ! Toute ma famille était à Gryffondor.

- Bah moi je sais pas trop… Si je pouvais choisir, j'aimerai aller soit à Serdaigle, soit à Gryffondor.

- Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure maison ! » lui assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily se sentit rougir légèrement. Peut-être avait-il raison. Elle ne put continuer à parler avec lui : le professeur McGonagall venait d'entrer. Tous se mirent à la suivre jusqu'à arriver devant deux grandes portes. Le professeur les ouvrit et entra dans une grande salle remplie d'élèves. Quatre longues tables parallèles les unes aux autres occupaient la salle ainsi qu'une cinquième au fond où les professeurs étaient assis. Le plafond était parsemé d'une myriade d'étoiles tel le ciel l'était au dehors. Lily avait lu que ce plafond était magique mais ne put tout de même s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Le professeur McGonagall mena les premières années devant un tabouret sur lequel un chapeau rapiécé se tenait. Une déchirure s'ouvrit et le chapeau commença à chanter sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux. Lily écouta la chanson, espérant que cela l'aiderai à faire un choix : Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? Elle n'en savait toujours rien et commençait à stresser.

Une fois la chanson finie, le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin avant de prendre la parole et d'appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lettre E, Lily sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence. Où serait-elle répartie ? Et si elle n'allait ni à Serdaigle, ni à Gryffondor ? Non, elle irai sûrement dans l'une de ces deux maisons, elle en était sûre, mais dans laquelle ? L'appel du professeur McGonagall la sortit de ses interrogations.

« Evans, Lily. »

Lily s'avança lentement, toute tremblante. Elle entendit clairement James murmurer un « J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor ! » qui la rassura légèrement. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Hum…un choix un peu compliqué… », lui murmura une voix à son oreille.

Lily sursauta.

« N'aie pas aussi peur. Où pourrais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle ou Gryffondor ? il faut dire que les deux te conviennent parfaitement… Pourtant, tu ne peux aller que dans une seule. »

Soudain elle se rappela de James. _« Gryffondor, c'est la meilleure maison ! ». « Moi, je suis sûr d'aller à Gryffondor. ». « J'espère que tu seras à Gryffondor ! »._ Sa décision fut prise.

« Je veux aller à Gryffondor. S'il vous plaît, mettez-moi à Gryffondor, murmura-t-elle.

- Gryffondor ? Tu en es sûre ? Oui, cela te conviendrait mieux… tu iras donc à… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Lily fut heureuse de ce choix. Elle se leva et, avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Gryffondor acclamant leur nouvelle recrue, elle fit un grand sourire à James qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil signifiant « je te l'avais dit ! ».


	9. Bébé

**Note de l'auteur :** Me voilà enfin de retour de vacances avec un nouveau Parfum ! Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu y répondre. Bonne lecture et à environ dans 2 semaine pour le dernier Parfum !

**Bébé**

« Hum… James… »

La voix hésitante de Lily perçait à travers le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient.

« Oui ? » répondit-il tout en continuant à mettre la table.

Lily hésita encore un instant puis se jeta à l'eau, suivant son plan à la lettre.

« Hum… j'ai appris hier par ma mère que Pétunia était enceinte.

- Je plains le pauvre bébé qui devra la supporter comme mère. Tu peux me passer le pot de pâte à tartiner, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle retint un soupire face au désintéressement total de son mari et lui tendit le pot en question sans rechigner. Cela allait être plus difficile de lui en parler qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Tu te rends compte que je vais devenir tatie ?

- Encore faut-il que ta « très chère sœur » te laisse approcher à moins d'un mètre de son enfant, avisa-t-il en ouvrant le pot. Lily ! C'est toi qui a terminé le pot de pâte à tartiner ? Il n'en reste presque plus !

- Oui, répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Pas étonnant que ton ventre se soit un peu arrondi. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu étais enceinte. Mais bon, tu sais très bien que je préfère ne pas avoir d'enfant pour l'instant. Dehors, c'est la guerre. Je ne veux pas élever d'enfant dans un tel climat. De toute façon, nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en l'enserrant par l'arrière.

- Oui… » murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lily était désemparée. Comment allait-elle le lui dire ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela la torturait d'autant plus.

James se rassit et entama son petit déjeuner.

« Dit-moi Lily, pour ces petits kilos en trop, tu comptes faire un régime ? »

C'était la phrase de trop. La gifle partit au quart de tour s'abattre sur la joue d'un James bouche bée.

« Ca, c'est pour l'idiotie dont tu es doté ! »

Elle partit, fulminant et maudissant le mari qu'elle avait.

« Mais Lily…

- Je n'ai plus faim ! claqua-t-elle en montant l'escalier.

- Je ne savais pas que les femmes étaient aussi susceptibles à propos de leur poids… » murmura James, seul dans la cuisine.


	10. Passe une bonne nuit

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, c'est déjà l'heure du 10ème et dernier Parfum ! Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Mais aussi tous les lecteurs silencieux qui, même si ils ne se manifestent pas, lisent quand même. Ca me fait très plaisir que tous ces one-shots aient eu autant de succès ! Je n'en revient pas ! MERCI A TOUS ET BONNE LECTURE !

**Passe une bonne nuit**

Le jour déclinait lentement en cet Halloween de 1981 à Godric's Hollow. Dans une maison à l'extrémité du village habitait la famille Potter. Toute la famille était réunie dans le salon devant le feu de cheminée. Le petit Harry venait de s'endormir, bercé par les bras de sa maman. Cette dernière profitait de ce moment de calme dans les bras de son mari. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par la respiration régulière du bébé. Un soupir las se fit entendre.

« J'en ai marre, James. Cela fait seulement trois jours, mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne veux pas élever Harry dans un climat de peur où l'on ne peut plus faire confiance à quiconque, où l'on est obligé de vivre cachés…

- Peter est digne de confiance.

- Je ne remets pas cela en cause mais je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi Remus ? Tu m'as toi-même dit que Remus était la personne en qui tu avais le plus confiance après Sirius et moi.

- C'était lorsqu'on était en septième année, Lily ! Les choses ont changées depuis !

- Certes, mais pas autant ! Alors trouve-moi une excuse valable ! Pourquoi Peter et pas Remus ?

- Parce que Sirius m'a proposé Peter et pas Remus.

- Bip ! Mauvaise réponse ! C'est parce que Remus est un loup-garou ?

- Lily, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Il est tard et tu risques de réveiller Harry.

- Je risque de réveiller Harry ? Bien sûr ! Il n'y a que ça qui t'importe ! Tant qu'on évite cette conversation ! »

Le ton commençait à monter du côté de Lily. Elle voulait savoir et elle le saurait.

« Lily, mon ange, calme-toi s'il te plaît, murmura James de peur de réveiller son fils.

- Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Je n'aurais jamais pu croire cela de toi, James ! Toi qui prêchais la tolérance envers tous, voilà que tu t'abaisses à discriminer Remus parce qu'il est un loup-garou !

- C'est faux Lily.

- Alors dit-moi pourquoi !

- Parce que j'ai confiance en Sirius et que…

- Sirius n'a pas confiance en Remus ! le coupa Lily. Parce qu'il est un loup-garou, évidemment ! Vous me décevez beaucoup…

- Lily…

- Je monte coucher Harry et en faire de même par la même occasion. » annonça-t-elle d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

James s'approcha d'elle et voulut l'embrasser mais elle se détourna. Il soupira.

« Passe une bonne nuit. »

Elle ne répondit pas et monta l'escalier sous le regard impuissant de James.

Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, les yeux rivés vers l'étage. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec l'intention de boire un peu d'eau. A peine eut-il le temps de franchir l'entrée que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'à l'inverse de ce qu'il lui souhaitait, Lily n'allait pas passer une bonne nuit.


End file.
